choice
by alivevalkyrie
Summary: We always have a choice in life but sometimes we end up choosing the wrong thing and because of it we loose everything we ever cared sometimes waiting for things to happen just makes it harder to ever happen and we get scared and really,really crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, people I am back again. I am writing another fiction. I know I do many grammatical mistakes and for that, I am very sorry. Please bear with me and please tell me what I am doing wrong, I will be very thankful to your help and suggestions. If you enjoy the story then please give some reviews. Thank you very much.

I do not own harry potter J.K.R does. If I did own it then harry would have ended up with a better girl and not with his mother .again, here goes nothing...

Prologue

Why do we need to breathe?

The need to live forces us to do it.

It is a funny thing to think at your dying moment but I never considered myself normal, I was and always will be the freak. So here, I am almost at the door of death waiting for my next great adventure to start.

According to the medi wizards. I have 11 broken ribs and a fractured skull,also hours of torture; they forgot to mention the broken heart on the list.

I was not always like this, I had a fine life but then my heart decided to do one thing it should not have done and here I am almost dying because of this.

So let me give you an advice before I tell you my tale. Always tread carefully with women and your heart; otherwise, it will lead you to the next great adventure.

…..  
So how was it? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people I am back. I will update slowly, so sorry for the wait. I do not own anything from harry potter…

Music suggestion-train- angel in blue jeans

And though I never got her name

Or time to find out anything

I loved her just the same

And though I rode a different road

And sang a different song

I'll love her till my last breath's gone

Like a river made of silver

Everyone came running to the scene

Late that night she got away

I chased her to the turnpike

Then lost her where the music never plays

And though I rolled upon the stones

And fell into the water

I'll love her till my judgment day

Like a sunrise made of white lies

Everything was nothing as it seems

I hear voices calling all around

I keep falling down

I think my heart could pound right out of me

I see a million different ways

To never leave this maze alive

I woke up in somebody's arms

Strange and so familiar

Where nothing could go wrong

Barely alive or nearly dead

Somehow awake in my own bed

And there you are

Like a highway headed my way

Life is but a dream

I was shot down by your love

My angel in blue jeans  
chapter-1

It was the last days of summer for harry to stay in his uncle's house. He was very happy on that particular morning. He had successfully finished his third year in Hogwarts without dying and had found out about his godfather.

Flashback

'Harry, I cannot stay with you because of the damn injustices but remember that I love you and so did your parents, you deserve every happiness in life just like every other person. Do not feel sorry for things you cannot change. Try to be happy. Everything will be okay someday.' Sirius had said this before going and remembering it made him happy

End flashback

There was another fact that he was quite ashamed to accept.

He had finally realized that he is in fact in love with Hermione, his best friend for past three years and he had prepared the whole summer to tell her about his feelings.|

Flashback

Hermione was holding him tightly as they flew buckbeak over Hogwarts. It was creating strange things in him. Having her so close pressed against his back was almost making him happy.

He seemed almost dreamy.

It was then he realized his feelings for Hermione were not so simple. He had started feeling this since the end of second year but had trouble realizing what it was because he never had anyone to show him what love felt like but finally he figured that it was what love felt like .

It made you happy

End flashback

After today, he will go to the weasley house to spend the rest of the summer days and where he will finally confess about his feelings and ask her to become his girlfriend. With this thought harry began to pack his stuff in his small trunk while singing.

I only talk about you

My talks are only about you

My memories are with you

Whatever I am is only for you

You are the only one

You are my happiness and you are my pain

You are my only.

I have lived for you and only for you.

If I die, my essence will live with you

You are the only one, my pain and my love

A small smile graced his face. Finally, he will do something normal like every other teenager. He may have never known what it felt like to call someone mum and dad but he had Hermione now. The thought of being in love was amazing; it was as if a fresh start in his life that has now became colorful.

Mr. Weasley was going to pick him and then he will go straight to the quidditch championship to watch the match of Bulgaria and Ireland. The weasley's have somehow gotten tickets and so he was invited

After some waiting, someone knocked on the front door from outside. He quickly ran down the stairs to open the door not wanting his uncle to be angry with him for bringing in the freaky people.

'Harry is your stuff packed?' Mr. Weasley asked jovially. The man always seemed to be in a good mode. Harry nodded his head in answer. He quickly went upstairs, eager to bring his trunk and Hedwig.

He has planned to tell Hermione after returning from the match. A smile adorned his face at the thought. He came down with his stuff as Mr. Weasley took out a worn out can out of his pocket.

'What is that?' he asked curiously. Since his start in magical world, he has been very surprised by it.

'It is a porkey harry, it is used as one kind of magical transportation. It will take us directly to the stadium. Now take my hand' .Harry nodded his head and took Mr. Weasley's hand and he felt a pull at his navel. His final thoughts were that he was finally going to be normal.

Suddenly the pull stopped and harry began falling, he fell down on his butt and grumbled about useless magical ways to travel. He quickly picked himself up and looked around.

The place looked so crowded and big with small tents and people running around. Mr. Weasly shook him and pulled him out from whatever trance he was inside his mind.

'Lets go and find our seats harry the match is going to began in half an hour. We are in the top sits harry' Mr. Weasly said almost proudly. Without replying harry began to follow Mr. Weasly without knowing that a new chapter of life will start for him after today.  
…

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from harry potter, I thank those who reviewed and I will be glad to receive suggestions on how to improve the story or my writing. Thank you for reading this. I am disappointed that not many people seem to review the story. I do not know why no one seems to review but please try to give some support by reviewing the story…

Music suggestion-bear's den-Elysium

Brother do you believe in an afterlife

Where our souls will both collide

In some great Elysium

Way up in the sky

Free from our shackles, our chains

Our mouths, our brains

We'll open all the gates

And we will walk careless

Straight into the light

I've never felt so enlightened

With every page I turn

I only find myself feeling more alone

Posing questions to a silent universe

My very thoughts a curse

They just seem to multiply

Forever in my mind

Chapter-2

Harry was almost inside the stadium when he faced Draco Malfoy. He cursed his luck and the fates who reside in heaven to torment him.

'Well look who is here? Potty! How did you come here? Stole tickets I guess!' Malfoy sneered

'Shut up!' harry replied meekly and tried to go away from Malfoy quickly, he just wanted to be alone but his wish never comes true. Finally, he spotted the Weasley family and Hermione sitting in the corner of the top tier in the stadium. He frowned when he saw Hermione sitting closely beside Ron but did not comment on it.

He quickly picked a sit in the front and sat down. Finally, some peace he thought to himself, as quickly he thought it someone appeared in front of him, looking up he saw that it was the minister of magic with some people who did not look like that they were from England.

'Harry this is the minister of Bulgaria' minister fudge said pompously pointing to the old man standing behind fudge, the old man smiled at him, harry smiled back in return. Harry inwardly winced, so much for being invisible. Looking behind he saw Ron glaring at him, he quickly turned back not wanting to attract any more attention to himself.

'Ladies and gentleman lets start the quidditch world cup, before we start May I present the veela dancers' bagman yelled as the crowd cheered wildly.

After the announcement some almost naked women in small cloths entered the stadium, all around him people started to get up from their sits and tried to jump over the barrier.' why are they doing that' harry thought to himself. He looked up to ask Hermione but she looked busy, she was trying to grab Ron while he tried to jump.

After sometime, the veela stopped dancing and everyone returned to his or her normal self. Minister fudge blushed in embarrassment at his poor behavior and quickly yelled to start the match.

The players entered the stadium one by one. Everyone yelled in elation as Krum entered the stadium. He did a circle around the stadium as the match started.

The match was thrilling to say that at the least .Bulgaria tried very hard to win and Krum also caught the snitch but Ireland beat them with their awesome chasers. Minister fudge offered the players their medals and ended the show.

Harry looked back at Hermione again. Just another day and I will tell her how I feel and then it will be fine. A hopeful smile filled his face. He did not notice how Hermione seemed to avoid him during and after the match.

Fans were dancing all around the stadium in joy after the match was over. The weasley's, Hermione and harry all followed Mr. Weasley to their magical tent. This was another fact that amused him. The tent looked so small from outside but it was so big inside. Luckily, He had his own room to sleep in the tent; he quickly went to his room, tired after the day's activities and wanting to lie down in the soft bed.

The night was very long for him and he had trouble sleeping with the excitement of telling Hermione about his feelings. He was almost asleep and in dreamland when someone started shaking him and waked him. Harry looked up to see that it was a distressed Mr. Weasley. Looking at his distressed face harry quickly got up from his slumber.

'Harry go to the forest, someone has attacked the stadium. Hermione and Ron are already gone. You go and follow them quickly' Mr. Weasley said franticly. Harry quickly got up. He did not even think why neither Ron nor Hermione waited for him.

Harry quickly picked up his wand and ran outside the tent. He almost reached the forest when he heard screaming coming from outside. He wanted to go for the forest but he could not. Damn his saving people nature

He quickly reached the area where the screaming was coming from and saw some masked people torturing a blond female who seemed oddly familiar. He guessed that she was in the same school as him. His thought process had stopped when he heard one of the masked men speaking to the almost passed out girl.

'How will your dear dad save you now Greengrass? You will be a message to him that next time he better followed the dark lord or next time it will be your little sister or your slut of a mother instead of you' the man screamed

There were five men and all seemed a little drunk, as they kept stumbling in their steps. Now how do I stun them? I have to do it quickly I guess harry mused to himself .no time for thoughts now. He prepared himself for the on coming ambush.

'Incendio, bombarda, reducto' he yelled quickly

Three men went out at the surprised attack but the other two dodged. One of the two men quickly fired a cutting curse at him, which he in his victory spirit was unable to dodge. His chest had slashed open by the curse. Blood poured out of his chest wound and he winced.

'Shit 'he muttered and quickly fired curses while dodging carefully. Finally, the two men dropped down. He ran near the girl cautiously.

'Are you okay?' he asked the girl softly

'Potter' the girl replied weakly. She seemed relieved to see him but it did not look like she will be able to stand or walk.

'I guess that is a no then. Let me help you '. He picked her up without thinking and with some difficultly with his wound still bleeding and ran for the forest.

He saw some people near the edge of the forest and quickly ran towards them.' Help me' he said as the men noticed him and then he fainted from his blood loss. In the end, he saw nothing but darkness and heard shouting when lost his consciousness .oh well I at least saved the girl he thought as the darkness deepened and he knew no more.

…..

Why does everything seem so dark? Ahh my chest hurts, what happened. Harry mused

He tried to open his eyes but everything seemed so fuzzy. Where are my glasses? He wondered. He tried to move his hand when someone noticed that he is awake and put his glasses on for him. He looked up and saw that His chest had bandages and a beautiful blond woman was standing near him. He did not recognize her. It seemed like she had been crying by her red puffy eyes.

'Who are you?' harry asked the women weakly with his dry throat.

'Oh how silly of me, I am Cecelia Greengrass dear, mother of the girl you saved. I have to say I am very thankful to you for saving my daughter, we are indebt of you Mr. Potter' the women smiled weakly at him and handed him a glass of water. He drank eagerly,

Before harry could reply that it was nothing. Something small slammed into him. Harry looked down to see that it was a small girl with black hair. She kept mumbling something, which he did not understand in his confused state. He just smiled at her in return.

'Enough Astoria' the women scolded the child. The girl smiled sheepishly in reply and quickly hid behind the women whom he guessed was her mother. Another man and the girl he saved entered the room...

'Let me introduce myself Mr. Potter I'm Cygnus Greengrass, head of house Greengrass' the man said in a deep voice. The man intimated Harry when another thought entered his mind.

'What day is it?' harry asked quickly

'It is 31st august' the man replied

'What? It is three days since the game, Mrs. Weasley will kill me and I have to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow' harry screamed. He was sure he was going to get a good scolding from everyone. He had not even packed his stuff, he had to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, and he did not even tell Hermione about his feelings. He was almost hyperactive when the man spoke again after seeing harry with his distressed expression.

'Don't worry Mr. Potter. I already spoke with Arthur about packing your stuff and he has assured me to look at your stuff himself and you can go back today to catch the train tomorrow' the man said calmly

'Please sir, call me harry. Did anyone come to see me while I was out? He asked hopefully, almost sure that Hermione would have visited him.' I'm sorry son but only Arthur had come to visit you since the attack' the man said quietly. The hopeful look on his face quickly vanished and a sad expression filled his face. The blond girl in the background noticed it and scowled at the thought of the so-called best friends.

They must be busy or Hermione would have surely come he assured himself pitifully and then took a deep breath and looked at the last person in the room. It seemed that the girl did not want to look up at him; it confused him why the girl was behaving like this. Have he insulted the girl in anyway? He thought to himself and tried to remember of annoying any girl in his memories but found none.

Seeing that no one was going to break the silence Cygnus cleared his throat and the girl quickly looked up and met his eyes. She is beautiful harry thought.

'I'm Daphne Greengrass and I study in your year. I am a slytherin' the girl said almost fearfully as if expecting him to throw curses at her just because she is in slytherin.

Harry smiled softly at her.

'Hello Daphne' he said clearing his throat

The man cleared his throat again and looked pointedly at the girl

'Potter' the girl started when harry raised his eyebrows almost challengingly. She blushed prettily' I mean harry thank you for saving me. Although you do not know me, you still came to save me while I do not even speak to you at school you helped and I am truly thankful for it. I own you a life debt now' she said in a small voice

'What is a life-debt?' harry asked, confusion coloring his tone

'It means you can ask her to do anything for saving her life' Mr. Greengrass explained clearly to him

'Then be my friend?' harry quickly said

'What?' the girl asked dumbfounded

'Be my friend and your life-debt is over'

'Thank you' the girl said giving him a breathtaking smile

'It is nothing' harry said,' Now how would I go back to Mr. Weasley's home?' he added in an after thought

'Take the floo' Daphne said' you know how to use it right?'

Harry nodded his head in answer' Thank you, I should get going now I guess' he added lamely not knowing what to say. The small girl named Astoria hugged him again and much to his surprise, Daphne hugged him.

He bid them goodbye and picked some floo powder and quickly said 'the burrow' and vanished in flames

The blond haired girl looked at the place he had banished and smiled to herself. It was first time when a boy had caused the ice queen to crack a warm smile.

'You truly are a mystery harry potter. A pleasant mystery'

….

So how was it? Do not forget to review

Thanks for reading this. Please review people.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the plot of this fan fiction .I do not own any character from harry potter. Thanks to those who reviewed and those who did not please review. :) Here goes nothing.

Music suggestion-Bruno mars- it will rain

Chapter-3

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

And just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain,

….

Harry Entered the burrow quietly by the floo, for the first time he did not fall flat on his face, maybe things were finally working out for him. He looked around to see that no one was around. The house seemed very quite, it seemed that everyone was out of the house. He heard sounds coming from Hermione's room.

He wanted to surprise her and with no one around it seemed to be clearly easy to tell her about his feelings and then everything will turn out to be all right. He neared her room not understanding the noises coming out.

Steeling himself with his Gryffindor courage, he pushed the door open quietly and stopped dead on his tracks. A shocked expression filled his face, which quickly turned into heartbroken.

There in front of him was a half-naked Hermione in her bra and jeans making out with a clearly half-naked Ronald. She was so busy in her activities that she did not seem to notice the heartbroken young man standing in front of her.

Ronald weasley smiled a smug smile at harry when he saw him standing there. He lifted his hand and pinched Hermione's butt clearly enjoying the way harries face twisted in pain as if struck.

'Oh Ron, do not stop. I love you so much' Hermione moaned out. With each word a knife seemed to pierce through the heart of harry.

Harry did not know what to do, he wanted to run but his legs seemed to have died down and nothing seemed to move him from his spot. Finally, Hermione looked up. Looking up at harry her face twisted in a scowl.

' why are you standing there harry? Get out. Can't you see we are busy' she yelled. Then she finally seemed to notice her nakedness and her face twisted in anger.

'You bloody pervert' she yelled and pushed him out and locked the door in front of his face with a bang.

Harry fell down. His chest started bleeding and the pain finally pulled him out of his stupor. He did not know what to do. He quickly stood up and ran, he ran from the house and from his broken dream of a good life as tears streamed down his face and blood poured out of his chest.

His heart seemed to break in tiny little pieces. He screamed and cried but his mind kept repeating the scenes he saw and making new images of his first love being with another person repeatedly. He cried harder and looked up in the sky

' why me?' he asked in a small voice.

Finally, the tears dried and the blood stopped flowing and a blank look filled his face. He looked at the sky again and laughed out a hollow laugh.

'Look mum even Hermione thinks that I am a freak. After all this years of knowing me, she called me a pervert. What did I ever do wrong? Mum dad, am I not deserving enough to love someone? Do I really do not deserve love? I have no left to love now mum. Even Hermione left me when I started loving her. I don't know where to go now'

With a broken heart, harry quietly returned to the burrow. Not wanting anyone to notice him, he quickly went up to his room and closed his eyes wanting death more than sleep to come to him. He woke up early in the morning not being able to sleep with new nightmares. He saw that Ron was not in the room, he sighed in the relief not wanting to face him yet.

Harry ran down the stairs from his room, he saw Mr. Weasley sitting in the kitchen, he quietly sat beside him and poured himself one cup of coffee.

'Mr. Weasley, I want to go to the station early if you have no problem with it' harry asked. Arthur nodded his head,

' but harry, what about your friends? Don't you want to wait for them?' he asked

'I want some alone time, please just drop in the station' harry replied.

He then got up and began to pack his stuff alone in his room; he could hear the other people present in the house waking up and quickly packed his stuff. He ran down the stairs with his trunk in hand. He looked at Mr. Weasley who nodded his head in reply and then apparated them in the station.

Hermione was irritated to say the least. Sure she felt bad about calling harry a pervert but he had no right to barge into her room like that and then this morning when she woke up and went to apologize. She saw that the prick had already left without them, she did not even consider that they had done they same to him in the stadium. He also did not come to sit with them in the train. If he is going to be like this then she will also show him that he cannot survive Hogwarts without her help.

Ron had said that harry maybe have had a crush on her but so what? The world does not revolve around him, she can make out with whoever she wants he had no say in her life. She did not consider that he has not said anything to her. If he was to be like this then she will treat him as he deserves for being a prick in return. Maybe she did not understand or know but she had made the wrong decision that day and that decision will haunt her for life.

Harry did not know where to sit; he had escaped the weasleys and had come early to the station but he had no other people he had known or was friend with except Hermione and Ron in the school, he did not want to see the happy couple and be sad again.

He then remembered about his new friend and that maybe she would allow him to sit with her. Steeling himself, he opened the compartment door he knew she was sitting in and waited for the people inside to look up. There was Daphne and another girl with brown hair and a boy with black hair and dark skin.

'Harry' Daphne called his attention softly. Her friends already knew what had happened in the stadium and did not comment on her soft voice.

'Can I sit here?' he asked in a small voice. Daphne nodded her head and noticed how pained his eyes were, she already guessed what had happened and decided not to ask but then Tracy decided to open her big mouth and asked what she did not want her to.

'What happened to your Gryffindor Friends?' she asked. Harry flinched

' umm...Hermione and Ron are dating and I don't think they would like me to sit with them, I can go if you don't want me to sit here' he spoke quietly. Daphne glared at Tracy who finally understood what problem potter had.

'No harry, you can sit here' Daphne added smiling softly at him inwardly she cursed the bookworm.

She could not for any reason figure out what the girl had seen in the walking stomach and why she had decided to drop the sweet young man in front of her for the stomach. Well it is her loss, she had promised to be his friend and she will help him with his problems now.

'harry, this is Tracy and this is blaise' she introduced her friends.' hello, I'm harry potter' he said. They all rolled their eyes, everyone knew who harry potter was.

Harry noticed that Daphne had a book open in her lap, curiously took the best of him

'Which book are you reading Daphne?' he asked.

' it is an artimancy book, I'm having some trouble solving one problem' she said.

' can I look?"

Seeing no problem with the request, she gave him the book. Harry saw that it was a mathematics or magical arthimancy book; he loved doing sums when he was a kid. He quickly stated to solve the sum in a quill. It was easy and he solved it in minutes.

His other companions were staring at him wide eyed,

'what?' he asked not liking being the center of attention.

'Harry that is a sixth year sum and you solved it in minutes, why did you not take arthimancy? What are you doing in divination?' Daphne asked wide-eyed.

' I don't know' he replied lamely.

' you should change your electives harry, they will help you choose a better furure'daphne added, already finding a better way to help her new friend and thinking what kind of friend granger was if she didn't even help him correct his choices.

'Harry, here take my ancient runes book and look if you like it'

Harry looked at the book and found that it was interesting.

' it is good, but how can I change my subjects? Harry asked.

' do not worry harry we will help you'

They reassured him and began planning. They planned to approach the teachers after dinner and then the teacher will decide which year material harry should do.

It was a good journey for harry, he forgot about his heartbreak, he forgot about his friends. He was happy, maybe things will turn out to be better in time. He spent the rest of the journey looking at the runes book and talking with his new friends. Draco did not come to torture him; he guessed that Draco could not find him and did not think to look in a slytherin compartment.

He realized that not every slytherin is dark or bad. Slytherin was for intelligent and cunning people. runes was relatively easy, it was all about carvings and he was good at carving because of the time he had spent in dursleys doing manual labor .he was happy to see that it has finally worked out in some way. He decided that he would change his subjects and look for a new start...

Daphne was staring at harry whole way through out the journey. She noticed that he was very thin; she always wondered why he wore glasses and why not gets his eyes fixed and takes some nutrition potion. Maybe he is not aware of them but he should be because weasel is magical and granger also studies so much about magical world, she wondered. Maybe I should ask him.

' harry, why don't you fix your eyes and take some nutrition potion?' she asked.

Harry looked confused,

' what is nutrition potion. And how can I fix my eyes?'He asked.

Bingo, I knew it; he does not know Daphne thought to her.

' you can fix your eyes magically; I guess madam pomfrey can do it and nutrition potion will help you to grow up, these both are lengthy procedure but the result is final. Tomorrow I'll go with you to madam pomfrey and help you' she assured him

She again thought what kind of friends weasel and granger were.

' harry if you need any kind of help just ask me? I have promised to be your friend and I will be. If you need help in studies or someone to talk to, I will be there'daphne said.

Harry smiled a thankful smile at her.

Tracy can see the difference in her friend, her friend has never been helpful to people. She had never smiled at boys, she only talked with blaise and her and always kept her ice queen persona on but something in her has changed. It almost seemed like her friend has find the thing she kept searching for and could not find. Harry made her friend happy. She had to admit that he was a sweet boy.

Blaise also saw the difference in Daphne he smiled inwardly. He was a slytherin and they did not show emotions like his two friends never believed what malfoy said about harry. After seeing the boy in school, he never believed that the boy could be rude and he could see that he was correct in not believing.

They were talking when the fifth year perfect entered the room, the perfect looked quite surprised to see a Gryffindor sitting among slytherins. Schooling his shock, he quickly said

'People hogsmeade will come in 15 minutes please change into school robes' he closed the door behind him.

All them quickly wore there school robes and waited for the train to stop.

The train reached the station and they stepped out. Harry said hi to hagrid who looked confused at his company and went on to catch a carriage. Starting a new journey with new friends and returning to his home.

…..

Review please.

Why Hermione did this and why she is behaving like this will be uncovered later in the story. Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter is here. Thanks to those who reviewed. I am thankful for your support, I own nothing from harry potter. This is going to be a long story and we will find out what is wrong with Hermione but it will come out during the end of the story. It is an angst story so does not expect very good things for some people. To those who asked about harry being intelligent, harry is good in athermancy because it is related to muggle mathematics and nothing more. Ancient runes is another factor, he is good in carvings but not good on other things of the subject.

Music suggestion-keane-somewhere only we know

…

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the simple thing where have you gone?

I am getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I am getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

….

Since the start of the year, it has been very different for harry, first with getting his heart broken and then getting new friends. With his new friends, he gained a new support system, maybe things are going for the best. Maybe Hermione is never destined to be his. He needed somewhere to begin for a start with a new beginning with no old wounds only thoughts about a new bright future.

With this thought in mind, he pushed open the doors of the great hall. He did not look anywhere; he went straight and sat beside Neville who was sitting at the far corner away from everyone. Daphne gave him a small smile before passing to the slytherin table.

By looking at harry Neville could tell that harry did not want to answer any questions now so he let it go. In addition, by looking at Hermione and Ron on the opposite of the table he could tell what the problem was. People called him a squib but he was not an idiot, by looking at how harry watched Hermione at the end of last year he could tell that harry had feelings for her. He could not understand why Hermione would choose Ron over harry but if it came to him he knew who he would choose. He just pitied for Hermione because by the time she would realize her mistakes it will be too late to fix anything and he could tell it without even being a seer.

House Longbottom always stood by the potters and he was going to do the same thing. He may not be strong but he is not an idiot.

The lips of Minerva McGonagall thinned at the sight before her. The golden trio of her house seemed to be broken and she could tell who was responsible for it. She could not understand why the smartest witch of the century has done it but she worried about harry. Maybe she does not express it but looking at her favorite student eating alone at the end of the table with Mr. Longbottom did cause her some pain.

She had already failed lily and James and had been unable to help little harry in his living conditions. She was been somewhat forced that day to leave the small green-eyed infant with those worst kind of muggles. She had seen the result of it with harry coming in Hogwarts with a malnourished figure, and she can never keep the guilt off herself for failing the potters.

Poor harry had been forced to rescue Hogwarts every year and he had been tormented by his peers for this. Now with miss granger gone with Mr. Weasley she knew that harry will be alone again. She vowed to herself to help harry in any way possible for the coming future. She knew things were going to become hard for him again in the coming future.

Another year to begin, another year filled with complete dunder heads but this time there was something different. Harry potter sat alone in his table this time and not with the bushy know it all and the red haired thicko. Interesting, Severus snape mused. He was looking at potter when suddenly the boy looked up and met his eyes and Severus gasped quietly.

He saw something similar in the boys' eye, something that he carried with himself everyday, guilt and pain. He quickly looked away not wanting to see pain in lily's eyes. The same eyes lily had. Harry potter was also the son of one lily potter nee Evans aka his childhood sweetheart. Was he too quick to judge the boy? Did he only see James in the boy because of the hatred he had for James.

Sure the boy was arrogant, his mind supplied but was he? What did he ever do to show arrogance? Nothing his mind supplied again. Guilt filled him, he failed again, and he punished a child for something the child was unable to control. The same child who failed to have a childhood with loving parents because of the mistakes he did as a death eater. Was there a difference between a pure death eater and him now? He had become plain evil. He needed to come back to light and there was only one person who can help him with it and that person was sitting in the Gryffindor table eating quietly .it was time to fulfill the promise he had made to lily about protecting her son.

A silent slytherin was also observing harry potter. His father had ordered him to torment the boy. However, was that what he wanted? No, he wanted a quite life with no dark lords. He did not want to become a death eater and walk behind like a puppy. He wanted to be a good person not a worthless death eater sheep. He did not want to be the arrogant child his father had made him. He wanted to be pure like one green eyed young man. He needed to change and he knew who could help him.

Daphne watched as harry sat with his back hunched at the corner of the table with no one but longbottom to talk to, she felt bad for him. She wished she could sit with him and comfort him. She wanted to tell him that he had her. She glared where the red haired stomach and the bushy haired girl were being too much lovey dovey. Her hand itched to slap the girl who had hurt the sweet young man. She barely restrained herself.

Her friends looked at her concerned. She looked riled up. Her ice queen mask kept slipping from her face. They had never seen her like this. Tracy thought about helping her calm down, placed a hand at Daphne's lap, and told her to take deep breaths.

The last person who looked at harry also had the most sad expression. The man looked at the boy from his half mooned glasses.

'It seems that young harry had yet again faced the pain of being the savior'

He had hoped to give the boy a happy childhood but looking at him for the first time when the boy had crossed the door had made him realize that he had once again failed to protect the boy. (My Dumbledore is good).the boy never received the good childhood he had wanted to give him. He could never figure how one sister can treat another sister's child the way young harry had been treated by one petunia dursley, sister of lily potter.

He even as a headmaster had failed in his job and had put the school in countless dangers. every time young harry had done the job that should have been done by him as the headmaster of the school and young harry never even expected something in return for the work he had done, the boy really did have a golden heart like his mother. He had failed to protect the boy even from his peers. He had cried in his room silently everyday when he had seen the young boy being bullied by his classmates in second year for something the boy had no idea to start with.

With the coming year, he knew voldemort would try to return and he needed to prepare the boy, maybe he had failed the boy earlier but he cannot give him his broken childhood now, he can only help the boy for his future. It was time the boy knew the prophecy. He made his mind and began thinking about the new school year.

Harry was sitting looking straight at his plate not wanting to look up and look at the happy faces. He envied these people. They had a family and someone to love while he was alone, sure, he had Sirius but Sirius was a wanted criminal and he cannot live with him. He then went on to feel bad about feeling jealous. Maybe he wants a family like them but he can never think badly of people just because he did not have a family with him that they have.

He can be many things but he is not a bad person. Maybe he did not have parents to teach him during his childhood but he had his morals. He can do anything you want but he will never be a sadist. He did not enjoy causing others pain.

Maybe that is the reason why he will never tell Hermione about his feelings. He wanted her happiness and if the happiness comes by being with Ron then he will not stand in her way. It did break his heart but Hermione had been his best friend since first year and she deserved happiness with whomever she wanted. If she wanted him out of her life then he will gladly walk away and now it seemed like that it was what she wanted.

He looked up to see Hermione smiling at something Ron had said. He nodded his head sadly with pain-filled eyes. it is the right decision, let her go his mind commanded him, a single tear rolled from his eyes but he decided to give her a good future, without him being her friend everything will turn out to be fine for her. He just wished a good future for her with the man she thought deserved her.

He promised himself that he will move on and he will never shed a single tear for his fate again. Another person was looking at harry the whole time this happened and that person promised to the heavens to try their best to stop harry from crying again.

Harry sat quietly waiting for the sorting to finish and to start dinner. After dinner, he had planned to meet with Daphne to go and meet with the teachers. He had planned to dedicate himself to studies this year maybe it will help him in moving on and taking his mind from other matters.

The sorting finished when Dumbledore stood up and casted a sonorous charm to make some announcement. He was not paying attention until he heard the headmaster mention something about quidditch; he then looked up to listen.

Dumbledore started' students of Hogwarts, this year there will not be any quidditch tournament…

Half of the students screamed and booed before he can finish, he fired a red spark and everyone quieted down again

'As I was saying there won't be a quidditch tournament because this year we will be hosting the triwizard tournament here in Hogwarts'

Silence filled the hall again until the weasley twins yelled and snape glared at them.

'No way'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in mirth' to answer your question Mr. weasley, yes there will be a tournament held this year in Hogwarts' they cheered loudly

'due to the number of deaths in the previous tournaments we have decided to only let 17 year old students participate in the tournament' harry breathed a sigh of relief after hearing this. Atleast he will not be participating in this tournament.

The weasley twins yelled again' that is not fair we will turn 17 in April next year'

Dumbledore ignored them and continued speaking' the winner of this tournament will get unlimited glory and 1000 gallons. There will be two other schools participating at this tournament; the first school is beaux batons from France and dumstrang from Bulgaria. They will come here at the end of October'

He stopped to take a breath

'I want you all in your best behavior during this time, there will also be a inter-school quid ditch tournament and dueling competition during this period in which anyone can participate'

'The qudditch team will be chosen next week and the dueling team will be chosen after the other schools have arrived. I will ask you to talk to your house teacher for participating'

The hall seemed to be buzzing with exited students.

'And last but not least this year's new defense against dark arts teacher, former auror and my dear friend alastor moody'

The doors opened with a bang after this announcement and a man with a fake eye stepped in, the eye seemed to look at every place at the same time. It was seriously scary.

After this Dumbledore clapped, his hand and food appeared in the tables.

Harry sighed in relief after finally getting the food and began eating. Already thinking what the future held for him.

….

How was it? Review please. Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing from harry potter. This is an h/hr/dg/fd story because the whole plot is based on the four characters. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading this. Harry will not be a god sent super power full being, he will have to work. He will only be a prodigy in defense and arthimancy (I already mentioned why he is good in it).harry will be his good self but he will have some skills also. I try to update in every two days and every chapter is with 2000 words (not the first two) but I will try to make it longer.

Who will end up with harry?

This is the complicated part in the story. All three will be important in some part. Hermione will have a more important part in the story. Fleur will enter in a few chapters. Daphne will be present throughout the story.

#this is an angst story.

Song suggestion-ok go- shooting the moon

Chapter-5

All of the astronauts

Champagne in plastic cups

Waiting for the big hero to show

Outside the door he stands

His head in his hands

And his heart in his throat

All of the principals

Generals, admirals

And the podium lit with the spotlight

The crowd buzzes quietly

Waiting expectantly

Like it's opening night

What can he tell them now?

Sorry I let you down

Sorry it was not quite true

However, do not get hung up on it

Just solider on with it

And good luck with shooting the moon

Harry finished eating his dinner quietly; he waited for his other housemates to leave and then stood outside the great hall waiting for Daphne to come out.

Daphne and her friends came out after sometime. They saw harry and went towards him. Looking at his nervous expression, Daphne squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

'Are you ready? We will first go and meet the arthimancy professor' she said and they all moved to the arthimancy room

Professor Septima vector was one of the youngest professor in Hogwarts .she was not overly strict like McGonagall or overly unfair like Severus. She had her own way of teaching; she loved her subject and encouraged those who showed any talent or particular interest on her subject. Many thought that it is a tough subject and it is very hard to get an owl in it but arthimancy is one of the most fascinating magical subjects. It was an important part in doing magic.

She checked her class every year to see if there is any particular prodigy in her class. Last years third year class also had two promising students. One of them Hermione granger while being good in the subject, did not feel it because she had her focus on the books and did not try imagination while studying the subject. Magic is also about feelings not only about books. She did not hope much from the girl in future.

Daphne greengrass has also showed true promise in the subject. The girl had started impressing her from day one; she knew the girl would be good on the subject's field. Unlike Hermione, she took the subject and thought about it beside the book knowledge. In the last week of the class, the girl had showed up on her door asking for extra material on the subject. She had given the girl some fourth year material along with one or two fifth and sixth year materials to test the girl. Although she knew the girl would not be capable of solving the fifth and six-year material, it will give her some idea about future material.

She was thinking about this when someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find the student who she was thinking about just moments ago.

'Miss Greengrass how I may help you?' she asked kindly

'Professor, my friend here wants his opinion about if it will be possible for him to take arthimancy this year? Will you be kind to tell us?' she asked with confidence.

'Of course' where is your friend? Vector inquired. It was then she relished that some one was standing behind Daphne; she noticed that it was a boy. The boy came forward and she was shocked to see that it was harry potter, the boy who lived.

'Mr. Potter I had no idea you were interested in arthimancy? 'She asked surprised,

' lets see how good you are, shall we start?' harry nodded his answer

'arthimancy is one of the main bases of magic, it can predict the result of certain magic' vector explained, she then gave him some third year material just to check if he really is good in the subject, to her surprise, the boy easily solved the material. She then went on to fourth and fifth year material, which he took some time to solve.

'Professor harry has solved the sixth year material you gave me' Daphne added almost proudly.

Harry blushed at the praise, all the girls present in the room thought how cute and innocent he was looking that moment. Vector was esthatic; she had finally found someone with true talent in the subject, a prodigy.

'Mr. Potter how can you have this amount of inner knowledge of the subject without even studying it or taking the class before?' she asked. Harry seemed more then a little uncomfortable to answer the question.

'I don't have many places to go during summer holidays, my cousin studies in a muggle school. During holidays, I look and practice his old books. Mathematics and arthimancy almost seemed similar to me, so it was easy for me I guess' he explained awkwardly.

Daphne tried to catch the inner meaning of his words. The way he talked about his home life, almost made her suspicious but she decided to talk about it later with him.

'I can say that you can start with your sixth year material with a little difficulty. but you don't have the owls, so I'll suggest you to start classes with the fifth year batch and Take your arthimancy owl early this year, I'll talk about this with McGonagall tomorrow morning first but before that, which subject do plan to drop this year' she asked

'I'll drop magical creatures and divination 'she nodded encouragingly at his answer

'Then Mr. Potter I accept you as a student, I will expect you in the next fifth year class and you should order your course yearbooks by owl .I will also suggest you to try ancient runes, now good night. I will have to prepare for classes' she gave them goodbye and they all stepped out of the class.

Harry almost had a relieved smile in his face. They thought to go for the ancient runes classroom next.

….

During this period, Hermione was subtly looking all around the common room for harry but he was nowhere to be found. A very annoyed McGonagall was also heading towards the common room, the fat lady asked for the password to McGonagall,

Why did I ever choose this password? I see none of it in this house. She thought to herself

'Unity' she said clearly and the door opened. All talking stopped when they saw their head of house entering the room. She headed straight towards Hermione.

'Ms. Granger, I'm here to ask you to return the necklace I've given you last year' she said in a hushed voice. Hermione opened her mouth to protest

'But professor I need it' she said not wanting to give it.

'Ms. Granger it is time for a more deserving person to get it, please return it' she said calmly

Hermione returned the necklace aka time turner to the professor with an angry and annoyed expression.

'Professor harry is till outside' the girl complained

Minerva could not understand what had happened to her once favorite student, the girl seemed to be completely changed. There was no loyalty in her and she just complained about the person who had been her first friend

It was just like first year again, what the girl did to herself to change so much she just could not figure out. The girl was behaving like a teachers pet again

'Miss Granger, Mr. Potter had taken my permission before dinner to go outside. I would suggest you to think before speaking' she said sternly

Hermione blushed in shame at having seen like a complaining idiot.

…

They all again knocked on a different door again.

Bathsheba babbling was the ancient runes teacher of was also one of the younger teachers. She taught her subject passionately and was a free spirit.

'Come in' babbling yelled

Daphne entered the room first

'Good evening professor' she said

Babbling nodded her head to encourage Miss Green grass to speak.

'My friend harry was wondering if he can take your class, if you can please help him' she said and harry entered to stand beside her.

'Very well Mr. Potter. Let us see your skills' babbling asked harry some question most of which he failed to answer, although he was good at carving.

'Mr. Potter, I can say that you are good at carving but your theory knowledge is not good at all and we start serious carving at sixth year'

'Ancient runes also require the study of numbers, language and rune names. To get to carving you have to master these. I suggest you to start from the begining third year course but if you want, you can take the fourth year class but then you have to take some other students help to complete the third year course with the fourth year one. So what do you choose?'

Harry looked at Daphne and asked his unasked question, Daphne nodded her head in answer.

'Professor I'll start with the fourth year material, Daphne here had accepted to help me with the third year material' he said

'Okay, Mr. Potter I will expect good things from you in future' Bathsheba said before ushering them out of the class and told them to go to their dorms.

'Thank you guys, I couldn't have done this with out you' harry said with a grateful smile

'It is nothing' they all said together.

'Harry you can go to the owlary and orders the books now and you will be able to get them tomorrow' Tracy said and gave him a parchment with the fourth and third year booklist. Harry wrote his name in the parchment and asked the bookshop owner to collect the bill from his gringotts account, and asked for some extra help books for runes and potions

Harry nodded his head and wished them good night. He then headed towards the owlary.

'Mr. Potter. Where are you going?' McGonagall asked him from behind

'Professor I talked about changing my electives from the previous two with the subject teachers and they have agreed to have me in their class. I was told that they would inform you of this matter tomorrow. Currently I am going to the owlary to send a letter to flourish and blots for the extra books' harry clearly spoke.

'Very well. I will come with you. It is already late and you should not go alone' McGonagall was inwardly pleased with the decisions harry had took about his studies, maybe being dropped by his friends did him more good then bad,

They walked quieltly, after reaching the owlery, harry went near Hedwig and scrached her head. She nipped his fingers in affection.

'Hello girl, ready for a flight?' harry asked

Hedwig did a motion with her head which seemed like she was tied the letter in Hedwig's leg and she took of.

He was returning to his dormitory when professor McGonagall stopped him and gave him a chain. Harry quickly recognized how valuable it was.

'But professor it is a time turner' he said

'I know Mr. Potter and I'm giving it to you' seeing harry is going to protest, she spoke again

'Do not take it as a pity harry. Every year you have gone through challenges a boy your age should not have while the staff have been unable to help you. I'm giving it to you so that you can train and do better in studies and not as a special favor' harry accepted the chain after the speech.

'Thank you professor' he said

'Do not thank me harry, you deserve it. Do well in life and make your parents' proud'with this they reached the dorm and she left him on the door.

Harry entered the dorminatory quietly seeing no one was around; he went up to his room. He found everyone sleeping and quietly went to his bed'

For the first time he did not have nightmares. Instead his dreams were filled with the thoughts of making his parents proud by being the very best'

He fell asleep with a happy smile.

…

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviewing. Another chapter is here. Some people asked about the change in Severus and Draco. They are changing for personal reasons. Draco chooses this because he does not want to be a death eater. Snape choose this because of his love for lily and he finally realized that harry is also lily's son. They did not change for Hermione or walking stomach, (I really hate his character.)

I do not understand the character of Ronald weasley. He keeps backstabbing his friends through out the series because of his childish jealousy but still he remains a golden character .he is as bad as Draco is. He did nothing important. WHY j.k.r?

Did you people know that three different actors played the part of pansy Parkinson in the movies? I liked the first pansy more. Her name is g. gaunt. I still could not find the picture of the person who played Daphne in the movie. Does anyone know her name?

Anna Sophia Robb plays my Daphne because I had no other face to look for the part. If you do not like her then you can imagine whoever you like playing her character. You can even imagine yourself ;)

Chapter song-Coldplay violet hill

It was a long and dark December  
From the rooftops I remember  
There was snow, white snow

Clearly I remember  
From the windows they were watching  
While we froze down below

When the future's architectured  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low

Was a long and dark December  
When the banks became cathedrals  
and a fox became God

Priests clutched onto Bibles  
Hollowed out to fit their rifles  
and a cross was held aloft

Bury me in armour  
When I'm dead and hit the ground  
My nerves are poles that unfroze

I do not want to be a soldier  
who the captain of some sinking ship  
would stow, far below.

So if you love me, why d'you let me go?

I took my love down to violet hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still

Chapter-6

The next day harry woke up early from bed,

'Tempus' he whispered the spell

It was only five in the morning but he did not want to sleep in the bed anymore, he looked outside his bed and saw Ron and Neville snoring and sleeping happily. He did not want to wake anyone up; suddenly he could not stay in the dorm room anymore, watching their peaceful expressions were making him sick. He quickly pulled on some shoes and ran out of his dorm.

Nobody was up this early and he did not have to confront anyone in his way for which he was thankful. He ran down the halls alone in his journey. Finally, after some fast running he reached outside the gates to the Hogwarts grounds.

He stood near the black lake for sometime just enjoying the quietness and then started his morning run, like flying, running also gave him a sense of freedom.

He had decided earlier to become the best he could and he planned not to be lazy. This was the reason he decided to do exercise every morning. With every year some new thing wanting to kill him, he decided to be as healthy as he can be. If he was going to die then he will try his best his best to live.

He ran he did push ups, sit-ups and all the other exercises he knew. By the time he finished, he was sweating heavily and smelled like a pig.

It was good thing for him that wizarding people were to sluggish to move and do some serious running or work. He was almost sure that most of the magical people tried to do as little work as possible after seeing the weasley home.

Even if he failed to duel against a death eater, he can at least be fast enough to run and save his life.

After finishing his exercise, he checked the time to find that it was almost 8 am. He quickly ran inside the Gryffindor dormitory to find that it was almost empty and most of its occupants probably having breakfast in the great hall. He then went to take a shower. After taking the shower, He quickly came out of the Gryffindor boys shower, and started to get ready for the day. He wore his Gryffindor robes and headed towards the great hall alone for some warm breakfast after his tiring morning.

For him it was a different experience, in the previous years he had his friends to walk with him. Even in second year, Ron walked with him everywhere but now he was all alone. Even with having Daphne he will miss his two old friends. She maybe his friend but she cannot replace them.

He reached the great hall and pushed open the big oak doors. All the conversation inside stopped as everyone watched his every movement like a hawk. What is the matter with them? They will not even let him eat breakfast silently he thought angrily.

After getting the same treatment for three years, it was quickly getting old and outrageous.

He did not know where to sit so again he looked for an empty space away from the other people and finally found a place to sit alone. He took a piece of toast and started nibbling on it; everyone still kept staring at him. Do I have something on my fine or do I look like an elf, he thought irritably. He cleared his throat loudly and everyone returned to what they were doing earlier before he came.

In the middle of the breakfast, he got his book orders by an owl. He gave the owl some bacon and then it flew away. People looked curiously at his package but he did not open it. He already knew it contained books and he did want to let people know about his study habit changes.

He was almost finished when someone cleared his or her throat from behind him. He quickly turned around to see that it was professor McGonagall.

'Professor' he addressed her.

'Mr. Potter here is your new schedule, I'm happy to say that I'm very impressed with your progress in one of your new subjects. The professor seemed most impressed by your performance in it. I hope you show this amount of progress in performance on other subjects also' she stated proudly

Harry took his schedule and nodded his head in gratitude. McGonagall walked away, he read and remembered the timing of all his classes from the schedule. He had arthimancy with fifth year ravenclaws and ancient runes with slytherin and hufflepuff.

It was the first day in Hogwarts and they had no classes. He had already planned to go to the hospital wing with Daphne for his eyes.

He returned his attention to his breakfast and ate quickly, finished his meal, and like yesterday waited for Daphne and her group of friends. Daphne said goodbye to her friends. Both of them wished each other a good morning and began walking towards the hospital wing.

….

Hermione noticed harry throughout the dinner. According to Ron, he was not on the room in the morning when he woke up and he was not in the great hall when she came for breakfast. She wondered what he was doing so early in the morning.

She did not know but without seeing him, she felt restless .she quickly threw the feeling out of her mind, she promised to herself to not to talk with him until he approached her and she will keep the promise.

She was thinking this when the door of the great hall opened. She looked up to see that it was harry himself standing in front of the doors. She expected him to come straight to sit beside her but he did not.

He sat as far away from her as possible. She scowled at this, what game is he playing, she thought. In the middle of breakfast he received something huge from an owl.' what is it? She thought curiously but to her irritation, he did not open it. He shrank the package and pocketed it.

She kept watching him through out the dinner. Professor McGonagall came to him, who she was still angry at for taking the chain; they talked for a long time before she gave him his schedule. What are they talking about? Is he in trouble?

He then quickly ate his breakfast and ran out of the hall. She did not see him again for the entire day and her mind kept going back to him repeatedly

Urgg...why cannot I just leave him alone like I planned to. She growled to herself

…..

Madam Promfrey was an old woman who loved her job and children. She wanted to be a healer from the moment she attended Hogwarts. Healing was fascinating to her and she wanted to help everyone.

She was thinking about all this when someone entered the medical was surprised to see harry potter himself come in the infirmary willingly. The boy was her one of the most frequent patients; he just could not keep himself out of danger. She liked the boy and after his frequent visits, they were almost friends. Although the boy tried to run every time he was admitted, she still had a soft spot for him. She approached him and the person who stood beside him.

'Mr. Potter, ms. greengrass what can I do for you on this fine day?' she asked after noticing the other person from his behind. She was surprised at seeing that it was not his usual company.

'Madam Pomfrey, we were looking for a way to fix his eyes and low you check him and give him some potions?' Daphne asked

Madam Pomfrey seemed delighted that the boy had come for his own check up without being forced and began scanning him.

'Mr. Potter with your scar marks and malnouriusment, it will take some time to fix you' she said frowning

Daphne took a huge breath after hearing about the scars. Harry did not turn around to look at her expression.

'Mr. Potter I'm giving you a potion for your body, you have to take it twice a week. it will help you grow naturally and will fix the scars and malnourishment but you have to take it for one year because of the long term effect you have in your body and I'll suggest you to exercise during this time and eat lots of healthy food, it will help you with the growing muscles'

She then began casting spells at his eyes.

'About your eyes, you have to take this eye potion once in a month for one year and then they will be as good as new'

She then gave him two big bottles of potions. He could tell by looking at them that they will be distasteful. She then pushed both him and Daphne out of the infirmary.

He finally turned to face her. Daphne was about to ask about his scars when he spoke

'It is okay I understand you don't want to be my friend anymore' harry said did not expect him to say this.

'What?' she asked appalled.

'You heard her I am an abused freak and no one would want me as a friend'he said and turned away to go but before he can take a step Daphne slapped him hard on his cheek.

He stopped shocked

'don't I ever hear you calling yourself a freak again potter, or so help me I'll hex you till your death' she said angrily

'It doesn't matter to me if you have one eye. I promised to be your friend so I will be your friend no matter what, understand'

She wanted to ask him about the scars and looking at her expression and understanding her struggle harry spoke.

'I'm sorry but I can't tell you about that now. I am not ready' he said while looking down. She nodded her head in understanding.

Harry shook his head still shocked by what she had said earlier about being his friend. Daphne took his hand and pulled him towards the library.

They reached the library and sat in the corner table which was almost hidden from view

'Okay let's start with your runes study now, have you got the books?'

She asked, he nodded his head in answer and expanded the book package from his pocket. He began reading the first book while Daphne explained to him about runic numbers and letters

He was there in the whole afternoon and until the evening to study with was a very good teacher and unlike Hermione, she taught him with information from outside the books. It was almost six in the evening when they decided to stop studying for the day and return to their own dorms for the night. He again packed his books and shrank them.

He decided to get something from the kitchens after he started feeling hungry and bid goodbye to Daphne as she returned to the dungeons. He traveled down the corridors. He reached the entrance of the kitchen and opened it by ticking the pear in the door painting. The door opened and all the elves stared at him with their big tennis ball eyes.

'What can we do for you little sir?' one elf came forward and asked.

'Er...can I get a chicken sandwhich?' Harry asked awkwardly. He felt offended after the elf called him little but did not express it, not wanting to hurt or offend the elf.

He was eating the sandwich in the kitchen sitting quietly in a table when an elf popped in front of him. He raised his eyes in question at the elf

'Headmaster is calling you sir in his office sir. He says he loves chocolate candy this month' the elf then popped away.

He spent the rest of the time finishing his sandwich and thinking over what the headmaster wanted from him.

He finished eating and started walking towards the headmaster's room. The gargoyle stood guarding the door and looked at him in question.

'Chocolate candy' he said clearly. The gargoyle stepped out from the front of the door. He then stood in front of the door and knocked at it.

'Come in' the head master yelled from inside and told him to sit down when he entered the room. Harry entered the room and sat in a chair in front of the headmaster. The headmaster smiled at him from his half moon glasses.

'Harry, how are you my dear boy?' he asked with his usual cheerfulness

'I'm good headmaster, thank you for asking'

Harry then stood and walked towards Fawkes perch. He stroked the bird and the bird sang a beautiful melody in appreciation.

'I think I do not have to think about who will take care of Fawkes after my going anymore. He seems quite taken with you already my no mistake he doesn't let everyone touch him like that'

Harry blushed at the praise.' sir you needed me for something?' he asked quickly wanting to change the subject from him to somewhere else.

Dumbledore frowned at his behavior.

'Yes my boy, in your first year you asked me a question about wanted to know why he came after you. I will answer to your question' harry was exited at the prospect of finally knowing why he was being targeted by voldemort repeatedly.

'But'

There it is. There is always a damn but. He seethed inside his mind.

'To know it, you have to learn something, you have to learn you perfect the art of learning it, I will be able to tell you the reason'

'Sir, what is occlumency?'

'Dear boy, it is a type of mind arts; it protects your mind from others so that they can't read your thoughts and secrets'

'Can voldemort read my mind?' harry asked, repulsed at the thought of voldemort knowing his secrets. Dumbledore nodded his head in answer, his face looking grave and old.

'How do I learn it sir?'

'I was getting to it; occlumency will help you in organizing your mind against others, it will help you against any attack of legilimency, the art of reading minds. I have organized with Severus and he have accepted to give you lessons for it'

'But sir, snape'harry protested weakly

Dumbledore looked at him disapprovingly

'Professor Snape will teach you occumency from this week; you will have classes with him three days every week this year until you can learn it properly. Professor Snape is a master of mind arts and I should hear no complaints from you about him. He has my complete confidence. Now this topic is over'

Harry nodded his head dejectedly.

'And harry, from this week you also have dueling classes with professor flitwick on the other three days every week for the rest of the year'

'But flitwick'harry asked, remembering his small professor and questioning the capability of flitwick in the art of dueling in his mind.

'Is a world known dueler and I hope you learn everything you can from him? Here is your schedule' Dumbledore answered

Harry again nodded his head and made a move to get up.

'Harry, it is all for your future, I want you to do your best in these classes and in your studies. It is time to come out of your shell, I hope you do well'

'Yes sir'

Harry got up to leave, after waving goodbye at Fawkes. He left.

'You have a tough road to go, my boy. I will hope you succeed in your journey' Dumbledore said quietly.

He went to the common room, it was already 8 pm and most of the people were in the great hall for dinner. He looked at his schedule. He had Sundays to himself. On Monday, Friday and Wednesday he had occlumency classes with snape from seven to 8 pm and the other three days he had classes with flitwick for dueling at the same time. Now he knew what to do with the time turner and how he will use it.

Harry felt tired and did not feel like to have dinner anymore; he went back to his room and with so many things to think about his mind already seemed full.

He lay down in his bed thinking and in no time, he fell asleep.

His dreams were filled with the future that will bring new challenges and tasks for him with it.

…

Review please. Thanks to those who reviewed. You can ask your questions in the review. I will try my best to answer them.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people, here is another chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. Thank you for reading the story

Can anyone suggest some good fleur/harry potter stories outside this website? Most of the fan fictions are incomplete or abandoned.

I am tired of reading one big happy weasley family .j.k.r seems to like red heads maybe that is why she dumped every good character with a red head. I stopped reading harry potter after the fourth book. I just could not accept someone like Hermione running for Ronald's attention and harry marrying the fan girl. She did not even know him better until fifth year. Moreover, Ron almost killed her in first year. I hoped that they will make the movies different but alas. Just thinking about Emma Watson kissing Rupert or whoever he is (the red haired thicko) gives me the creeps. Seriously people what is wrong with the world.

Chapter song-the features-from now on

Dreamed last night about a time and place  
where from our troubles we had escaped  
I held your hand then I felt complete  
as you turned and said to me:

Years went by and nothing changed  
the love we shared just stayed the same  
as hair grew grey on top of our heads  
every night I would quietly say:

From now on, from now on, we will be  
you and me, you and me; we will be

only a dream...

Chapter-7

In the next day harry woke early and did his morning exercise as he had planned. After retuning to his dorm, he took his nasty looking growth potion. He was getting good at avoiding awkward confrontation. He woke early and did not have to face anyone.

He quickly went to the great hall; he waved at Daphne and sat down at his secluded place away from every other Gryffindor. He finished eating his cereal and took out his schedule to check for the classes that he had everyday this year.

He thanked his luck for not having the usual qudditch practice like every other year, although he planned to try for the interschool quidditch tournament he did not think he could get a chance in the school team. He had deliberately avoided studying all this time and now he had to repeat all the knew how he would use the time turner now.

Every day was scheduled to have three classes and Sunday was free

.classes started at nine in the morning and continued until six in the evening. Class timing was from nine to 11, 12 to two, and four to six. They had three hours break in the middle for eating and extra work.

He planned to use the time turner and send his counter part in the library for studying while he attended each class. He planned to meet with Daphne everyday after the classes finished in the library and study runes with her until dinner and send his counter part for training with the professors.

On Monday and Thursday, he had charms, history and herbology. On Tuesday and Friday, he had transfiguration, dada and potions. On Wednesday and Saturday, he had runes, arthimancy and one library and one free period respectively.

He still had not contacted Sirius and he did not know if he should. Sirius had gone into hiding at the end of his third year and he did not think that it would be wise to contact him in this point of time.

After breakfast he ran into the boy's toilet and used the time turner, as planed, his counter part went to the library and he waited near the great hall for Daphne so that they can go to the charms class together.

Professor Flitwick waited in his class for the students to come inside. He was quite surprised to see young harry entering with a slytherin. Albus had already asked him to test the boy's potential and teach him dueling. Frankly the small professor was exited about what young harry can offer.

He may look small but he had goblin blood in him and he had dedicated his life to the mastery of charms. He had been a great dueler during his time.

Lily potter had been doing her charms mastery under him before her death. The charms professor has expected great things from the boy but the boy always seemed to try to give less than what he can in class and the charms professor wanted to help the boy to give his best in class.

Harry went to sit alone in a bench and took out his automatic note-taking quill. He did not want to make things unpleasant for Daphne in the slytherin house and so they had decided to not to sit together in classes.

In today's class, they were studying about the theory of the summoning charm. It was a very hard charm and took more then months for some people to cast it properly. Some could do it in days but it took very much concentration.

Professor flitwick asked harry to stay after class.

'Mr. Potter we will start your dueling classes tomorrow. I will ask you to take your dinner before coming to the class and please bring your wand and nothing else'

Harry nodded his head in answer and after saying goodbye to the professor went to his next class. His excitement for the extra classes was palpable.

As usual history was boring but harry did not fell asleep in class this time. He sat alone and decided to do self-study of history in the class, as the teacher was unable to teach .binns kept babbling about goblins while he studied quietly.

…..

Hermione kept stealing glances at harry in both classes. He seemed to be acting different. He sat alone in charms, he did not even look at her way, and then instead of sleeping he studied in history. What is he doing?

She kept reassuring herself that harry will come running back in a few days when he would fail in his classes. Somewhere deep in her mind a small voice asked' would he?'

….

In herbology harry went to sit with Neville. The boy smiled at him and greeted him. Both of them sat quietly and studied different plant types, which the professor was focusing on.

…

Daphne was very proud of harry, the boy have been very good and she could see that he was also trying to do his hardest. Although she did not understand what feelings she had towards him she had time to think on it, she was just happy that he was doing something only for himself.

….

After herbology harry went to library with Daphne for their runes lesson, his counter part was already gone because he had only set it up until six. The librarian stared at him weirdly.

'What is the matter with her?' Daphne asked freaked out

'I don't know'

They sat as far away from the librarian as possible. Daphne had brought her previous year notes and they studied from it. They studied until it was time for harry to go for his first occlumency class. She gave him the notes and asked him to study them before next day.

Daphne had asked him countless times if he was comfortable going and he had said yes. She had decided to go early from library, unknowingly destroying his plan for using the time turner.

Despite all Daphne was elated to know that harry have finally been offered something for his self-defence. She was not naive she was a pure blood who always kept her eyes knew that there must be some truth to the stories that surrounded him throughout the years. She planned to ask him about the stories but knew that it was not the right time.

She had no doubt that the boy needed to prepare very hard.

They bid each other goodbye, harry took a turkey sandwich as his dinner not wanting to go to the great hall for dinner after his classes have finished on his way from the kitchen and walked towards the potions classroom.

He finished eating it before he could reach the class

…

Through out the day the counter part of harry had sat in the library until the classes has finished, he had revised the first year charms book, it was relatively easy for him now. He had just cleared his theory knowledge and practiced the spells.

Now he found that after studying the theory it was easier for him to understand the subject.

He knew he did not need to study dada but he still wanted to check the theory. After finishing the charms work, he had checked his previous day's runes notes and had studied them thoroughly.

It was almost six when he had finished and then disappeared before his other form can see him.

….

The librarian had been surprised to see a boy in library during class time but she did not question him about why he was in the library instead of his classes.

The boy had sat away from her table with a first year charms book. It was questionable, the boy seemed to be at least in his third year but he was looking at a first yearbook. He had studied the book and performed all the first year charms; he then has studied some personal notes.

It was almost six, the ending of all classes when the boy had suddenly disappeared into thin air. She was starting to breathe heavily after seeing him banish into nothing but air and was on her way to call a teacher, when the same boy had entered the library with a blond girl.

It must be my imagination, she had told herself while the boy had studied with the girl. She had only breathed in relief after the boy had gone out of the library.

…..

Harry did not know what to expect from professor snapes class. Is he going to torture me or give me detentions? He really did not want to attend this class, but he can't complain because according to the headmaster he needs to do it.

He stood in front potions room door breathing heavily.

'Okay you can do it! He won't kill you.' he mentally tried to calm himself and calling in on all his Gryffindor pride he knocked on the door

'Come in' a gruff voice called from inside.

Harry entered and looked at the only resident of the room. The potion master sat calmly in the front of the room. He motioned at harry to come and sit in the front.

'Mr. Potter you don't have to be so scared. I am your teacher and I will try my best to teach you. Yes, it is true that we have never had the perfect relationship but I want to start a new chapter for us

Surely we won't be best friends but I'll treat you as a human and I hope you do the same for me in return'

Harry was shocked at what the professor had said. The greasy haired vampire was offering a truce. He quickly nodded his head in answer.

'Now let's start with you classes, occlumency is a mind arts, it is one way to help you to secure your mind and protect it from foreign presence. You can read minds with the art of legilimency but it is one of the hardest things to learn, harder then occlumency'

'He-who-must-not-be-named is a professional in reading minds. He can learn all your secrets in minutes and destroy you. If you want to save yourself then you must learn to protect your mind properly. Fortunately both headmaster and I are perfect in the mind arts and I'll ask you to learn it properly'

Harry felt could hurt anyone to get to him. His thoughts briefly turned to Hermione. He shook his head to clear it. He had to learn occlumency to protect the people he cared for.

He waited for the professor to say more.

'First we will learn to meditate. Everyday we have class you will meditate here for one hour until you can learn to have your mind calm and clear, understand?'

Harry nodded his head in answer.

'Now close your eyes and meditate. Don't open them until I tell you'

Harry did not know how long he meditated. He just could not clear his mind. Thoughts kept coming out of nowhere. He tried to focus on his breathing through out the whole tine.

'You can open your eyes now. It is almost one hour. I know it is hard. You cannot expect to learn this in one day. People take years to learn it properly. You will come here and meditate everyday until you can clear your head easily'

He could not believe it he did meditation for one hour, time passed so quickly. He did not know what he was feeling. Seriously telling he had expected that it will take time and he was prepared for it.

He got up to go when snapes voice stopped him.

'Mr. Potter I'll treat as a human but expect nothing more'

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement. Truly speaking he expected nothing more from sanpe but at least he will be treated as a human.

He returned to his dorm and took out some parchment to do the class work before falling asleep'

…

R4eview please


	9. Chapter 9

Here are another chapter people. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please review after reading the story. Thank you so much to all of those who gave me suggestions and to those who messaged me.

It will be a different story so don't worry and those people who hate Hermione, you have to wait and see what happens

Music suggestions- lykke li- possibility

There's a possibility,  
All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one who knows.  
Tell me when you hear my silence.  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know

Know that when you leave,  
by blood and by me, you walk like a thief,

So tell me when my sorrows over  
You're the reason why I'm closed  
Tell me when you hear me falling.  
There's a possibility it wouldn't show.

….

Chapter-8

The next couple of days were spent very fast for harry. He had already finished his first year school material and was on his way in the middle of the second year syllabus. He was also doing well in his third year runes. He and Daphne were able to complete over a little less then the half of the runes books.

Classes were also going nicely. With Daphne and the time turner's help, he was able to submit all his schoolwork in time. He was not the top of his class but he was getting there slowly. A few days ago, he was one of the failing students but now he was on his way up in the middle of his class.

He was sure that he could easily come in the fist few students of the year in the near future. Potions had not been a nightmare for him anymore. He was mostly left alone by professor sat alone and did his work with all the concentration he could master and hardly made a mistake.

After doing his work properly, he knew that potions required uttermost concentration and in the previous years, he lacked in it. Daphne has also helped him in potions, as it was his weakest subject. She had taught him that to make a proper potion you must take all the ingredients in the amount the potions book has suggested, no more and no less then what is suggested. He was learning to cut ingredients properly.

His hard work did pay off, he was able get exceeds expectation in two or three of his potions. It felt good to be treated as a human and not an enemy. Although professor snape did not show favor he did ask questions in class and because of studying early harry had been able to answer most of the questions. He thanked his stars for studying early every time he gave a correct answer.

Not everything was perfect either. Proffesor snape seemed to make a new target to replace him. Instead of him, the professor now tormented Ronald, which was okay with him. He felt bad sometimes but then he realized that he was not friends anymore.

His occlumency was not going great after days of trying he still failed to clear his mind but according to professor snape it was normal and that gave him some power to not to give up altogether.

His first dueling class also did not go as he thought it would be. He had walked early after taking his dinner towards the charms class as the professor have suggested.

He had not thought of learning many things from the professor. He had walked near the class and had knocked on the door quietly

'Come in' the professor had yelled from inside in his normal squeaky voice.

After watching him enter, the professor had motioned him to sit sown.

'Mr. Potter I also expect two things during my teaching you. First, you must try to do your best in all the classes. I mean it; you have to stop holding yourself back in class and second I want you to learn everything I teach with your heart'

Harry was happy at this request because he already had stopped holding back his abilities in class.

'I know you may feel that I'm not going to be able to teach you properly but know his that I'm one of the few people who can duel the headmaster and still have a chance at winning. The day you beat me once in a duel I will consider that I have taught you everything I know'

'Now I will try my best to teach you. Now first, you must understand that we are learning to duel for life and not for fun. In a life threatning duel you do not bow down to anyone, you do not wait for your opponent to strike fast. You can run when the chance is there but you have to learn how to fight also'

'I have dueled many death eaters during the first war and I am still standing here to tell you the tale. In a real life duel you need speed, agility and power, lots of it'

'You have to learn to cast spells repeatedly without breaking a sweat and you have to try to not to be caught by being off guard. A little mistake and it is your death, get it?'

Harry nodded his head in answer, not being able to say anything in answer. He was a weakling, he did not know how to fight and he only knew how to run away.

'First one thing should be clear to you, until now you have only won because of sheer luck and nothing else. You don't know most of the spells and what little you know is worthless in a life death situation'

Second, sadly you have to learn how to kill, if you want to live. In a battle, it is either you or your opponent. You stun them and they wake to attack again. You kill them and you get more chance to fight

I know headmaster says to forgive but some people just cannot turn into good no matter what you do. Do you think bellatrix will ever turn into light, no she will not. So understand you are not a child anymore

You are fighting for your and for all those other peoples life you care about in your life. Treat yourself as a soldier and a soldier does not shed tears for killing his opponent. He walks away with his held high with pride for winning

Learn to control, become strong, and do not shed tears for your failures .a soldier never cries. In a battle, there is no love no hate. Just your enemy and you. The day you stop shedding your tears for yourself and can control whatever life brings at you, will be the day you will finally become a soldier'

'I'm sorry for these harry but you can never be a normal boy because you are you. You are harry potter, the boy who lived and you need to accept it. You can be the worst or you can be the best you hope for, it is up to you and your abilities which will decide what you want'

'For your training you will first learn to dodge spells, I will throw them at you and you have to dodge each one of them. I will not teach you anything else until you perfect it and learn to dodge every spell that I throw at you. I want your senses to be perfect, I want you to be able to dodge every attack no matter which direction it comes from.

The spells I throw at you will not be normal pinching spells, they will be cutting and burning spells, they will hurt because I want them to. I want them to hurt you. I want you to learn to dodge even when you are hurt. Even when you have a broken hand or a burning chest, you will dodge.

You can cry like a child or you can learn what you need to do while not making a single sound. I don't want you to treat your injuries, I want you to keep them and feel their pain and finally you will not discuss what you learn with anyone'

Harry overwelmed with all the information was only able to nod his head slightly.

'You need to be fit so start running and doing exercise'

Harry was happy at that comment, atleast he already did one thing the professor wanted.

'Give me your wand, without your wand you are vulnerable and you need to learn to protect yourself in a situation where there in no wand to help you and only your agility can help you from your upcoming death'

Harry nodded and fearfully and gave his wand to the small professor. The professor motioned at him to take the spot. The room was cleared with a motion by the professor wand. All the table and chairs banished into thin air leaving an empty room.

Harry took of his clock and stood in the middle of the room. He tried to active all his senses to try to dodge the attacks

The professor was a silent spell caster so he had no idea when the attack will come. he was thinking all this when a silent spell came hurling his way, he was so surprised by the on coming spell that he forgot to dodge, the spell, which was a skin burning spell hit him straight in his hand.

His skin burned and became angry red. After the burn came the pain like a big wave in a wild sea. He tried his best not to scream and curse aloud together.

He dodged the next two spells barely but then the spells started to come faster and he could do little to dodge.

Skin brushing and burning spells came at him repeatedly from all the sides, they speed throw his cloths and without damaging them attacked his chest stomach and backside.

His body seemed to be hurting everywhere; he tried countless times to dodge but failed to do it every time. After some time the on coming of spells and his hurting body stopped obeying him

He tried but could not move his arm or his leg. They seemed to have died down with the pain. He could see nothing because his tears blurred his eyes, his organs became unmovable after ten minutes and he could only feel one thing, pain.

Although his body hurt everywhere, he refused to cry out steamed down from his eyes but he did not make a sound, he stood still with each spell hurting him.

Years of torture at dursleys have taught him not to scream in pain. If you scream then you will get more pain, it was what he had learned during childhood and it was what he was doing.

He stood still for hours or was it minutes. His mind taunted him the whole time.

'See how weak you are, you can't even dodge a simple will the professor think? I know what he will think; he will think that potter is a freaky weakling. To think that your parents gave their life for a weakling like you is laughable.

They must be regretting their decision looking at you at how weak and pathetic you seem to be'

'No no' one part of himself screamed in denial not wanting to hear about what a failure he was anymore. A little more of his innocence died at that moment.

Yes, I am a pathetic weakling, how can I think to make them proud by being such a weakling. I am pathetic; I deserve all the pain I am getting and more for my failure

After this, even tears stopped flowing from his eyes and a blank look came in his eyes. If he cannot dodge the spells then he will accept pain. Pain he thought he deserved. All the Pain, which he thought he deserved and wanted for being so pathetic.

After this, the professor finally stopped casting.

'It is time to end the class. Now you can go mister potter'

Harry stood there for a moment unable to will his muscles to move, as he wanted them to. When he was able to move his shaky limbs He walked out of the room slowly, his body screaming in pain but he refused to show his pain or even grimace. He walked away with shaking legs and his head held high. His cloak draped over his hands, stopping people from seeing any injury he had.

The small professor smiled sadly at his retreating figure

'You did great my child, you leaned to accept pain and you will learn to love it in future. I know you will need to love it for your future. I just wish I could have helped you to stop the pain but I cannot. Lily, I'm sorry for what I'm doing to him, I just hope you will forgive me'

The professor said so quietly that even the retreating figure did not hear him.

…

Please review, atleast give ten reviews please


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, people here are another chapter. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.

One person said that I am writing wrong grammar. I would like to thank that person for telling me. I would be happy if you tell me what grammatical mistakes I am doing and how to fix it. As I said, I write so that I can improve in writing and in English and if you people give me points to improve it then I will be very thankful.

I hate it when people write slash stories, seriously imagining harry and Draco or harry and snape gives me the creeps. I do not know why people enjoy it after watching the characters interact in the movie, how can someone enjoy it?

Can some one please suggest me stories in which harry is possessive or dominant. Do not suggest slash and Ginny/harry stories. So please suggest if you know any good possessive harry stories.

Btw I started a new story yesterday please say if I should continue it or leave it as a one shot.

Thank you and here goes nothing.

Chapter song-the black ghosts-full moon

When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home  
I am going out to see what I can sow  
And I don't know where I'll go  
And I don't know what I'll see  
But I'll try not to bring it back home with me

Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me  
As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be  
Cause all I want is here and now  
But it's already been and gone  
Our intentions always last that bit too long

Far far away  
No voices sounding  
No one around me  
And you're still there  
Far far away  
No choices passing  
No time confounds me  
And you're still there

In the full moon's light I listen to the stream  
And in between the silence hear you calling me  
But I don't know where I am  
And I don't trust who I've been  
And If I come home how will I ever leave

Chapter-9

The next day after the first dueling lesson was not a pleasant one for harry. When he woke at his usual morning time his body hurt everywhere, it felt like small knifes were grazing his body everywhere.

He resolved himself to stand up and to follow his daily routine with great difficulty. His morning exercise was especially hard that day. He stopped running in the middle of his exercise because he felt so tired and his body was screaming at him to drop down and sleep for all eternity.

After finishing his morning shower, he took extra time to dress himself and covered his whole body so that it can be hard for people to notice the angry red scars that covered him and were all over his body.

He dragged himself to the great hall for breakfast. Everyone stared at him in the hall because of the way he walked. Daphne also stared at him suspsiously when he walked inside. She observed him throughout the breakfast and concluded that something must be wrong with him.

He went to the classes after breakfast and Daphne kept her 'you did something wrong eyes' at him. He sat alone and even professors left him alone after seeing how pale he looked.

It was in their runes extra studies when Daphne finally understood what was wrong with him.

'What happened yesterday in your dueling class?' she asked in a no nonsense voice.

'I'm not allowed to speak about it' he said in a strong voice, which meant that he would not budge and reveal anything. Before he could act, she rolled his shirts sleeves, which also revealed his angry red burn marked hands.

She gasped after seeing them, harry quickly rolled his shirt down to cover it.

She stood up and pulled his hand after overcoming her shock.

' lets go to madam pomfrey, she can fix your hand' she said

'No I can't go' he said

'But you are hurt' she protested

He just stood still in his place. She grumbled about stupid stubborn persons and sat down seeing he will not move. They sat in silence for some time with her glaring at him and him avoiding her eyes

'At least tell me a way so that I can help you?' she said after a while.

'You can help me learn to dodge spells so that I don't burn myself next time I go for a lesson, so will you?' he asked

If that is what you need then I will do it she promised herself mentally. They got out of the library and located an empty room where they started practicing. She fired spells at him until curfew. She was not as fast as professor flitwick but still she helped him as best she could. They continued training the rest of the week and it did pay its results. He was able to dodge at least for ten minutes in his next dueling class in the next week.

Even snape did not push him that day in their occlumency class. Harry meditated and he sat quietly in the class.

The week was creative and he was progressing in things but as they say, nothing good can last in harry potter's life and last it did not.

…..

Ronald as usual avoided harry the full week, malfoy also seemed to avoid him, and he found it unusual.

Hermione seemed to be glaring at him every time he looked at her. He felt like she was following his every move with her brown eyes. The teachers were also prasing him during the classes and he did not think Hermione liked it much by her angry expression every time he was being praised.

He did his homework correctly and last time when he submitted his charms work with her, Hermione took her time glaring at his rolled work.

If glares could burn then he was sure his work would not last the wrath of Hermione.

What is wrong with her? He thought

….

Hermione could not believe her plan was not working, not only was harry doing all his work, he was doing it correctly and without her help.

She could tell He was doing something else also, he was walking funny and he seemed to be vanishing after classes.

Moreover, according to Ron, he has stopped coming in his divination classes and they did not see him in the care of magical creatures' class.

She wanted to follow him but every time she tried, he seemed to vanish out in thin air.

The most infatuating thing was that he was doing better than her in classes, which annoyed her to no end. He was not in her arthimancy or runes class, so where was he?

She just could not accept it; the boy who failed to pass a class without her help was doing better than her without her help.

She knew he was cheating, how else he would do better than she would, she did not understand. She will prove to the teachers that he was cheating.

Now she has to try harder to beat him if she wants to do better than him and that snake greengrass.

It was another thing, which bothered her greatly. Lately she has seen harry and greengrass together a lot. What were they doing together? Her mind that was full of questions asked her repeatedly.

She did not have the answer but in time, she will. Maybe they were dating; her mind quickly threw this idea out. Of course, harry would not date a snake would he

She knew him did not she?

…..

Without Ronald and Hermione, it was easier for harry to make friends.

It seemed like before they were holding him back because now he was speaking with plenty of people.

In runes, he became friends with padma and Susan. Both were good girls and both seemed to be very talkative. He was already friends with parvati and Fay from Gryffindor.

His friendship with Neville also grew. He was becoming good friends with some people from Gryffindor tower. Fred and George were among those people. The groups of chasers were also among those people who helped him.

Ginny also became like a small sister to him. He was still awkward to talk with her after her crush in him last year and had trouble talking with her.

It was during the week when she cornered him and asked him about his awkwardness with her. When he explained about the crush she had on him last year was the reason, she laughed at his face.

Confused he asked why she was laughing at him. She went on to explain that her crush on him died at the end of last year, she only saw him as a big brother now, and she even confided this with her parents who agreed with her choice. She then went on to explain that after thinking about last year she have decided that the opposite sex does not attract her and she is not made for boys. Surprisingly her parents also accepted it. Their friendship grew strong after this particular conversation.

When he was in the common room, he spent his time among this people.

He was friends with Daphne, Tracy, blaise from was a cool person to hang out with, and Tracy was a bubbly girl. Daphne was becoming his most good friend.

From hufflepuff, he was friends with Susan and her best friend Hannah who from the looks of it seemed to have a crush on poor Neville. Those two just could not stay at the same room without diggory was also becoming a good influence in his life. The hufflepuff people seemed playful and funny.

He was friends with padma and a girl named Luna from chang was also his friend due to her being the girlfriend of cedric, the girl was pretty but not overly so.

He was making friends with new people with each passing day.

Hermione glared at him whenever she noticed him talking with people from other houses. She glared at Daphne all the time and Daphne happily returned the glare with more ice.

Both girls seemed to be participating in an unknown competition in class and outside of it. He was just glad that he was not in the middle of this glare competition.

…..

The most amazing thing of the week was when Draco malfoy cornered him after class. He was expecting the boy to do something during the week but the boy did something, which he did not expect.

He apologized

Harry will forever remember the conversation that they had.

'Look potter I'm sorry...'he did not hear the rest of it because he was so shocked

Draco malfoy, the git was apologizing to him, so surprised by the events he said the only thing that came to his mind.

'What?'

'Seriously, I'm apologizing to you for my behavior for all this time; I realized that I don't want to be my father. I want to be myself and to do that. I need to stop being a death eater's son and an arrogant jerk'

Harry gave the boy an encouraging smile.

'Look I won't ask for you to become my best friend I just want a truce between us. We no longer fight or get in each other's way. You accept?'

He gave his hand and harry shook it, it was the start of a new friendship.

Harry could not help himself he had to ask this question' what brought this on?'

'Let's just say, I finally met someone who helped me realize that there are things more important than blood status and money and I changed myself for that someone. Where to start the change better than you, the boy who lived' the boy gave a mischievous smile

Harry did not ask who the person was. He just smiled.

It was after this that both boys became friends; they talked when no one was around. They even fought with each other in public just so people will not suspect them but they apologized to each other in private for fighting.

It was the start of another strong friendship.

During this, one figure smiled and no one noticed her. Her work was done; she was successful in her task to change Draco.

…

The old man smiled from his space beside the statue. It seemed that harry was already bringing change.

The boy did well in his first week and was finally taking things seriously. Although he does not like the teaching method of flitwick, the boy would do well with it so he did not refuse even after watching the boy dragging himself painfully in the great hall after his first dueling class.

He was disappointed with miss granger's behavior, he expected many things from her but she seemed to be failing and falling in the endless pit of greed and jealousy.

He just hoped the boy would be happy in the end.

….

Review people, please


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, people I am sorry for this late update but things have been so crazy. We just had a three-day earthquake and aftershock period. The last aftershock originated only 10 kilometers away from my house. I am so scared.

Everyone is staying up and we cannot even sleep in fear of another aftershock, one person died in my area in the first day after a wall fell on her.

R.I.P TO THE 5000+ PEOPLE WHO DIED IN NEPAL AND INDIA.

Sorry if this update is not good.

Chapter song-black rebel motorcycle club-done all wrong

Done me wrong  
Done all wrong  
All the wrong I've done  
I'm sure I'll live quite long

Done all wrong  
Done me wrong  
All the wrong I've done  
I'm sure I'll live quite, quite long

All the wrong I've done  
Will be undone in song  
All the wrong I've done  
Will be undone in song

If you're doing wrong  
If you've done all wrong  
You can rest assure  
You're gonna live quite long

If you've done all wrong  
You're doing wrong  
You can rest assure  
You're gonna live quite, quite long

All the wrong you've done  
Will be undone in song  
All the wrong you've done  
Will be undone in song

We're doing wrong  
We've all done wrong  
If we do no wrong  
I'm sure we would be gone

Chapter-10

As harry already knew his well-spent week did not last. It was obvious that as harry potter he can never have some actual calm in his life now can he.

The third class he had for defense was one of the worst classes he ever had because it made the Hogwarts rumor mill start again.

They just cannot leave him alone can they?

He thought how the day went again for maybe the hundredth time and thought if he could have done things differently.

Flashback

His day began early with no sigh that it was about to be a hellish day for him.

Harry did his morning exercise and then ate breakfast in the kitchen wanting some peace before the classes and after preparing for the rest of the day, he went to his classes.

First, he had classes with McGonagall. As usual, they started the class with her telling what they have to do today.

They all had a cup in front of them and he had no idea what to do with it. 

'Class today we will try and learn how to make this cup invisible .you each have a cup in front of you and you will try to make at least half of it go invisible. It will not be as easy as you think. It will require untold amount of concentration and magical focus.

For some of you it will take more than a few weeks just to make half of it go invisible. In your owls, you will be required too conjure things and make big things invisible in your practical examination. You will learn that in your fifth year but first we will learn and start with small objects

You can work this spell to make your body invisible also but that requires more work and teaching. It would not be invisible forever, the invisible period will be measured by the amount of magic you used and how long you can concentrate.

It is important in fighting, most of the aurors fail to use it but some of the unspeakable can do it for at least ten minutes. Now let us start with it. Do not be hopeless if you are not able to do it. It is a tough spell, now start'

As she had already predicted the whole class were unable to do the spell but unluckily for harry he managed to make the handle of the cup invisible during the end of the class. No one noticed but unluckily McGonagall noticed him and screamed so loudly that the whole class looked at him, which meant everyone gazed at him as if he was some alien

'Bravo Mr. Potter. You managed to make the handle of the cup invisible.20 points to Gryffindor for the unbelievable feet of magic at the first class of this spell' she gushed

Harry so wished not to do it as half the class watched him as if he was the upcoming Merlin and the other half thought him as the new dark lord.

Hermione glared at him so hard that he literally felt a whole at the back of him. Her jealousy was palpable.

Thankfully, the bell rang and he sprinted from the class and away from all the prying eyes.

In potions, he sat in the corner, trying as hard as he can to hide from the onlookers thankfully snape did not question him and he was able to hide but his luck ended in dada.

Harry knew the moment he entered the class that something bad will happen today in the class. It was not as if he did not like moody, it is just that he found the new teacher very suspicious. The man keeps drinking but never gets drunk. It just does not work and he did not understand why a man so paranoid drinks so much.

In the starting classes, they learned basic spells but today something seemed different. Moody had a crazy smile on his face that scared harry deeply.

'Class today I will teach you all about the unforgivable curses. Can anyone name them?'

Great, I knew it would be a bad day, harry thought. Before anyone could answer moody, Hermione stood and started her rant

'But professor it is not allowed to teach us this. She began but moody shushed her up

'Miss Granger I've already taken permission from the headmaster now if you will sit and let us begin' Hermione blushed and sat down sheepishly as she saw the glares she was receiving from all around the room.

Moody then looked at Neville for the answer

'The cr...Crucio curse' Neville mumbled, already half sacred to death

'Yes the pain curse, now see this' the voice of moody boomed

He produced a spider from somewhere and cursed it, the spider shrunk around itself in pain. Neville started shaking after watching it. Moody stopped after some time as some of the students started screaming in fear.

'Next curse' he bellowed

'Imperio' some unnamed slytherin boy answered smugly.

'Yes the control curse. With this curse, I can control each one of you and can make you do any thing I want. Even kill a person' he casted the spell on the spider and it started coiling around itself; everyone stared at it in amazement and fear.

'Now the last curse'

No one spoke everyone just looked at him, great now everyone will stare at me again harry thought sarcastically. Ronald became red in the face with jealousy at the attention he was receiving.

'The death curse and there is only one-person known to the world who have survived it and that person is in front of you' Moody said in a crazy voice.

Moody casted the death curse at the spider and it stopped moving. Everyone gasped after watching this.

'How can he survive it professor?' some idiot asked as all the attention came back to him again.

'No one knows Thomas 'Moody said

Moody watched him deep in the eye before he spoke again

'We will see the effect of imperio on every one of you today. See and feel it in real life. Be prepared and create a line' some people shrieked at this news

Everyone created a line, he was second last in the line and Hermione stood behind him. They stood there awkwardly.

One by one, people went and did crazy things. Some danced; some sang and jumped while the others laughed

Daphne portrayed a monkey and did a weird dance while jumping, her face became bright red when the spell ended and she quickly hid in the behind not wanting to show her face to anyone.

Tracy and blaise both sand and tap danced.

Draco portrayed a rat; he squeaked and ran around the room.

Weasley portrayed a snail and crawled slowly around the room while drool dropped from his face. Everyone ran far away from him. His face became so red after the spell was over; it felt like he would burst...

Finally his turn came. He was extremely nervous. He stood in the middle of the room as every other person gawked at him.

Suddenly a voice spoke in his mind

'Dance' the voice commanded. Why should I dance? His mind asked the voice and his body refused to budge

'Dance' the voice said again this time more forceful but his body refused to obey the command

By the third time, the voice screamed in his mind and his legs edged to dance but his mind screamed in protest to stop the effect on his body.

'No' he screamed loudly and suddenly the voice stopped. He opened his eyes to see the whole class staring at him and whispering. Great now they think of me as another dark lord he thought.

'Amazing, Mr. Potter. You can fight imperio that even I cannot do'moody said with a surprised expression and everyone stopped talking.

Harry wanted to get out of the room; he felt like every eye was on him. He could just hear the whispers that will start now. He went and stood alone in the corner away from everyone. Even Daphne seemed surprised at how he was able to dodge the curse.

Great now everyone thinks I am weird, why cannot I do things normally like everyone else? Harry asked himself.

After some time the commotion died down.

Harry watched as Hermione stood for her turn shakily.

Everyone watched as she began walking towards harry, slowly she closed the distance. Harry watched wide-eyed as Hermione put her hands around him as if preparing to kiss him and descended down towards his lips.

It was clear to everyone that she was going to kiss him. The red head screamed at the professor to stop the curse.

Moody stopped chanting and Hermione opened her eyes to see green forest like eyes staring back at her. She looked at her position, looked back at harry again and ran from the room as everyone watched her.

A surprised harry stood there until the red head screamed at him.

'Stay away from my girlfriend potter' Ronald said and everyone went silent to watch the new fight but before it could start or harry could reply, it was stopped

'Mr. Weasley, detention for three days with professor snape for screaming at a fellow student; Moody barked and red day went out of the class muttering the whole way about famous gits.

….

When the class was over, harry went to the library with Daphne as she told him the whole way how embarrassed she was at the dance she did in class. Harry did not say anything in reply because he was too deep in thought.

'How did you stop it?' she asked after some time

'I told the command to stop' he said absent minded

'What command?' she asked, surprised about some command that she did not even hear.

'Didn't you hear it? Harry asked shocked

'No I just felt like dancing and so I danced and what is this voice and command you are talking about?' she asked again

'Nothing, just forget about it' he stood up after that' I am going. I don't feel like studying anymore'

He walked away and thought the whole way why he was so different from others. He wondered about what it would take him to be normal.

In his extra classes harry lacked to pay attention and was sent to the dorms early. In the whole way, people stared and pointed at him while whispering to each other .it seemed like the Hogwarts rumor mill was already filled with the new news about him. He was used to this behavior, did not bait an eyelash, and quickly entered the Gryffindor common room.

The whole night he thought about how the day went and how he could have done things differently

….

Please review...

Please pray for Nepal and India


End file.
